


The Other World

by Ginger16



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger16/pseuds/Ginger16
Summary: In this emotional story, Barry Allen goes missing on a mission fighting a new villain named DeathNote. Clark and Bruce must figure out where Barry disappear to. However, after a confrontation with DeathNote one will go to another Universe/World. Will the other save them in time? Or will DeathNote get to them?





	1. Chapter 1

Clark POV:

It's was a normal day at Justice League except one of us is missing. Barry left for a mission a couple of days ago but he never returned. Central City almost fell to pieces but luckily we figured something out. Now Diana and Hal will take turns taking care of Central City while Bruce and I figure out where Barry disappeared to. We haven't had so much luck. I glance over at Bruce as he types and I rest my cheek on my hand. I study his features. Bruce is incredibly handsome and sometimes I question why I came to be such good friends with such a man like him. Bruce glances over at me and continues typing.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I shrugged it off.

 

"It's nothing just thinking." I said as I get back to researching Barry's last location. Then we continued to research on Barry's location before he disappeared. Before I left to go to sleep I check on Bruce and he kept typing lost in thought. Since I didn't have to go to work in a couple of days I decided I'll stay at Justice League watchtower with Bruce.

 

"Don't stay up too long." I said but little did I know that this will be one of the many sleepless nights. I only lay in bed questioning what happened. Barry can take care of himself but the question remaining is what if... I sit up and looked out at space. See Earth as it slowly rotates. I decided I should check to see if Bruce is asleep. I looked at the clock which reads two in the morning. I grabbed a shirt as I slipped it on before heading to the Monitor Womb. I slowly entered but I can still see that Bruce was still awake as his shadow cast along the floor as the room was pitched black with the computer still on. The light gleamed over his face. He switch from paper work to the computer. I can tell there was nothing we can research anymore but Bruce is too stubborn to quit. Bruce sat at the computer typing and deep into thought. I never seen him this tense.

 

"Hey." I said as he looked over at me. "Got some good rest?" I asked him he looks at me and nods.

 

"Yeah I just woke up." He lied. I know he was up all night. Also I know he hasn't been sleeping because every time he would find peace and quiet he would drift off and fall asleep and if he isn't looking for Barry he's back in Gotham for the night to stop criminals.

 

For the past two days of Barry's disappearance we've been trying to track him. I can sense Bruce is getting frustrated so I went ahead and made coffee. I open the creamer putting it in his coffee as I stir and make my way to him. Bruce clenched his fist till his knuckles were white. Bruce sighs in frustration.

 

"This doesn't make sense." Bruce said. He leans back in his chair and puts his hands in his hair. "Barry could've just disappeared like that. He was there one moment but then he's off the radar. Missing in action. I can't even track him on his ear piece." I hand him the coffee mug. He takes a big sip and I look at the screen from behind. Leaning in closer to take a look at what he's accomplished.

 

"Who was the villain he was after?" I asked as Bruce pulls up a picture of a young man. He had one blue eye and one eye made out of glass with a scar across his eye where the glass eye was. He looked young probably in his twenties. His hair was black and he was incredibly handsome. He looks like a familiar face. Then I remembered I did a report of his horrific crimes.

 

"He's possibly the most untraced villain ever. His name is Grey Dominic but everyone knows him as Death Note." Bruce said. He pulls up more information on Death Note "There's no trace of where he was born but the only story about him was when he was younger. He was found in the woods and was sent to an orphanage. Some reports from the orphanage said he was a bright kid and when they asked of what happened to his parent’s whereabouts he couldn't say because he lost memory of what happened. He was later adopted by Bill Holland. His adoptive parent was a scientist which is probably why he decided to become a scientist." I looked at a picture of Death Note as a child. You can tell of how innocent he was in his eyes. I wondered what happened to such an innocent kid that made him such an outcast and psychotic monster. Bruce looked at me and then continued.

 

"Throughout his whole stay with Bill it seems he spiraled out of control. Looking at some reports from his high school he was reported to stab a kid without even using any sign of physical contact. That's really all for reports in school and such. For some reason Bill committed suicide latter on when he was 18 by shooting himself in the chest." Bruce pulled up a picture and in the dark corner you can see him standing there with the police with no expression on his face and a shadow hanging over him like a demon. You couldn't tell what he's feeling. "When he went to college he went to start becoming a scientist but it doesn't say what field. He latter had a lab partner named Jim Bobby and they started research for ‘Disease Prevention’ but latter Bobby turned in Dominic for making people lose their minds and for making most suffer." Bruce pulls up a video of a woman he experimented on. Veronica Williams a co-worker and fellow scientist at the same college he attended. She murdered her husband after two months of experiments.

 

"Why did you kill your husband Ms. Williams?" She sat in a chair as she rocked back and forth looking at her fingers as she scratched the table. She finally looks up at the detective as she smirks.

 

"I'm not telling you." She laughs hysterically. Then the detective pulled out a picture of Death Note and she froze.

 

"Do you know this man?" He asked her as she pointed at the man and started to chuckle.

 

"Of course I know the man." She said. Then she paused. "H-he made me do it. HE MADE ME DO IT!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. She started to attack the detective and repeated screaming as men run in and tranquilize her to sleep. Ending the video.

 

"What kind of experiments was he doing to these people?" I shake my head as I go and log in. "Send me all the information I'll like to get to know this Death Note. Maybe if we know this much information about him maybe we will be one step closer to finding Barry." I said as Bruce looks at me.

 

"You know what this means." Bruce said. "We're going to have to look for Death Note in order to find Barry and we're going to have to take Barry's mission." Bruce said. "The mission is simple but it's very risky. Since Death Note has been a scientist he's also aside from making people insane been doing research on other worlds. Mostly other earths."

 

"Has he been successful?" I asked Bruce. Bruce looks at me as he continues to research.

 

"We're going to have to find out." Bruce said. I continue reading information about Death Note. He's only been arrested one time for experimenting on humans and was bailed out. Latter his partner died of suicide hanging himself. He must have made them commit suicide or possibly murdered him or maybe he was saving himself from what Death Note could do. I pulled up files of cases we did and how to defend against mind controlling and other possible powers he could possess.

 

"Bruce I think I have something." I said as I turn to see Bruce however, he drifted off to sleep as he laid on the keyboard out cold. I smirked as I come up to him and play with his hair before carrying him to a nearby couch and placing a blanket over him. "You make me worried." I whispered to him before I make my way back to the Monitor Womb.

 

"I know." I turned to see he had a smirk on his face as I continue my way to the Monitor Womb to do research and where to locate Death Note while Bruce is sleeping.

 

"CLARK!" I hear Diane speak through as I pull her message up to the screen.

 

"What is it Diana?" I asked worried.

 

"Hal was helping out in Central City and I wanted to check into Justice League watchtower to check on you both. I know Bruce isn't taking this well and I'm worried about him Clark and I'm worried about you. I went to Gotham before leaving because I had a feeling Bruce wasn't going to be there tonight. Anyway on my way, a quick mission came up so I decided to take it in the meantime. After I finished I saw him."

 

"Death Note."

 

"Yes." She paused. "He was just in a nearby apartment complex." She said. "I was able to follow him but I kept my distance. He went to Stagg Enterprises." She said as I nodded my head. I know what we had to do.

 

"Thanks Diana now stay safe." I said as she nodded. I quickly change as I go to wake Bruce up he was already equipped in his suit as we head to the bat mobile.

 

"Batman." I said as I smirked at him.

 

"Let's get this over with." Bruce said. "If we're lucky we will be able to catch him but be careful from reports it says he's unpredictable." Bruce said as he equips his belt. He straps it on tight and I can't help but stare. I shrug it off as I looked at him.

 

"Alright." I said as I flew off and we both teleport back to Earth to Gotham. I flew and Bruce starts to follow me. I search Stagg Enterprises only to find it in second. I burst through the window as I stopped Death Note in his tracks.

 

"Stop." I said as he only turns and laughs at me. He was kind of short but he wasn't tall. He wore a black bodysuit with red lining all over the suit. He was holding a knife with blood all over it as I dripped down to the floor. A woman that was a scientist at the company was dead along with a suicide note he's written at his feet.

 

"Or what." He said as he laughs. "You're going to stop me?" I looked at the woman as he looks at her and starts to laugh. "Don't worry she died slowly. Poor Monica Wilson. She wouldn't give me what I wanted and I get what I want." He kicks the dead body aside as he cleans the knife on his suit. "You don't know who or what you're dealing with. I make nightmares come true and I love making people suffer." He looks at the knife. "It's would be a pity to see my victims get away but it's no such thing." Death Note disappears and appears up close at my chest with the knife. "Are you one of my victims Superman?" He laughs. "Or should I call you Clark. Who the hell cares after what I did to your friend I'm sure it wouldn't matter to you, but I must say I must applaud you for your article about me." He laughs.

 

"What did you do to the Flash?" I asked as he sneered at me but smirks. He seemed to know a lot about everyone.

 

"Let's just say Barry Allen isn't on this earth anymore." He begins to taunt me. "But don't worry he's very much alive but possibly not for long. Just like you."

 

"That's enough!" Bruce yells echoes as he breaks through the ceiling. Death Note disappears into thin air. Bruce stayed close beside me as we both stay cautious, we looked about the room.

 

"It's funny to see you two together. You must be close." Death Note states. His shadows lurks corners keeping us on edge. "I keep certain tabs on people. I know every dirty to all little secrets everyone keeps. I can see your desires and what your life is like. I guess it's a special power I possess I can tell exactly what moves you make and I can most likely end you right now if I wanted to. I can especially feel a connection between you two. Maybe a love affair? No a romance that will last forever but not while I'm around."

 

"Stay close." Bruce whispered as he walks off to look around. I follow close while we both search in the dark lab. All of a sudden I got stabbed by a knife with a little bit of kryptonite. I fell through a steel table breaking it. I help my stomach pulling out the knife. I screamed and threw it to the side. How did he obtain such weakness! I felt weak. How much did he put on the knife? Bruce. Bruce attacks Death Note but he puts his hand in Bruce's chest as he screams in pain. He tightens his fist as he groans in pain. I can't do anything now. Some of the kryptonite that he ejected inside me has only weakened me.

 

"You're going to be a very lucky man. I spared two lives today. What accomplish of mine since I'm feeling generous. I think I'll spare you because after what I'm going to do you, you probably will be even more damaged. I spared your lovely Diana. Wonder Woman. So she can keep you company, but don't get too close." He winked at Bruce and I felt a hint of jealousy. Never mind that. He looks over at me. "Your friend is coming with me. Also you are too." He started to drag Bruce with his hand still inserted into his chest and he grabs me by the hair as he drags us to a large space he must have cleared up while he disappeared.

 

"If you know what's best you'll let us go." Bruce hissed as he groans as Death Note tighten his grip.

 

"Oh I know this will be the best. Anyway we're going to have some fun." He throws the both of us to the side. "Anyway you've spent two days, almost a whole week for the Flash, and 46 second from Wonder Woman to find me. Now I'm so flattered." He pulls out some liquids of chemicals. "Now if you want to catch me." He spills the chemicals on the ground as he puts his hands over it creating electricity. A huge black and purple portal forms in the ground it shook the building and things started to fly into the portal.

 

"You got to catch me. You've got a minute." He jumps into the portal disappearing into who knows where. Bruce started to crawl up to the portal but I grabbed him.

 

"Don't do it!" I yelled. "I have to go you stay here and figure this out!" I said as Bruce shake his head.

 

"No Clark!" He yells. "I'm not risking losing you too! I have to go through!" He yelled but I pull him back. I’m not letting him do this. He may be the only person that can figure out a way to come back to where ever I'm going.

 

"Goodbye Bruce. I'm sorry but I'm doing this to protect you. I'll come back to you somehow I promise!" I said. I stood up fighting against the heavy wind the portal created.

 

"Clark!" Bruce reached out to me. "Clark don't leave me." He said. I only looked back at him.

 

"I'm sorry." I said as I jump in the portal disappearing into darkness. Bruce will never forgive me for this.

 

"CLARK!" I hear Bruce scream. The portal shuts only leaving Bruce behind as I embark to a new world maybe a new universe. Hopefully I won't fail Justice League. Even Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2: Bruce

Bruce POV:

 

The air stayed still as I felt the room go cold. On my knees I sat there after the portal closed. Why? Why couldn't it be me?

 

"He's gone." I said as I felt a drop of water hit me. Rain started to fall while I sat there feeling helpless. I sit up and I looked up into the sky. The room was destroyed with all kinds of objects like lab tables scattered all over the floor, possibly years of experiments was destroyed in the crossfire of the portal. I felt guilty and my heart sting, I hold my chest. I felt that this isn't the time to mess around. I see Clark left the knife Death Note stabbed him with as I picked it up and gather his data from the knife. Police sirens blast throughout the city shortly arriving to the scene. Gordon comes up to me.

 

"Batman!" He said. I put the knife safely into my belt. "What the hell happened here?" He asked as I stand up.

 

"I was just finishing up. He got away." I said as I began to walk away. I couldn't tell Gordon Clarks missing. No one can know except for Justice League for now, but the truth will be bound to be found. If everyone knows that Superman went missing now it would only end up in disaster. "Please be sure to identify the woman." I said. I began to walk away when I notice a purple and black drop on the ground matching the portal. I looked at Gordon to see he was busy looking at the body before grabbing a tube that wasn't damaged from the portal and gathering up the drop. I quickly get to the bat mobile before heading back to the mansion.

 

"Master Wayne you're back?" Asked Alfred as I walked passed him. I need to put the tube into the computer before talking to Alfred.

 

"Sorry Alfred this is important." I said inserting the tube into the computer. "If I can at least get this much data I could see what chemicals Death Note put on the ground creating the portal to where ever Barry and Clark been teleported to." I said as I quickly type and research. "If I can do this it will be quicker to get to them in time." Rushing I waited as the data for the chemical example is finished.

 

"In time for what Bruce?" Alfred asked. I can tell he's worried for me.

 

   "Before I can go in time to save them from Death Note." I said. This was all my fault. I should have never let Clark take the fall. Now he's trapped along with Barry in god knows where. The question I could think to myself was if Clark was okay? Will I find him? Will he be safe? I know Clark is very independent and could handle himself. Along with Barry but most of all with Death Note there the clock is ticking. Which means I don't have time to loose. I will give everything I have in order to save them.

 

   Alfred only looks at me before leaving me alone in the batcaver. I can breathe easily from being alone. Once I get the data I could report this to Cyborg so he can help create a portal. Death Note is done for once I find him again. I clutch my fist as my knuckles turned white. I stopped. My anger can't get the best of me.

 

A month quickly passes by. Throughout sleepless nights Cyborg was able to retrace a way to get through and create a similar portal. Meanwhile the city needed me so I quickly do my job for the city in the meantime taking simple tasks to get my mind off of Clark. I can't let the city turn to shit because I'm feeling like shit. The task was simple and as I turned the crooks in I felt I was being watched. I turn to see a woman in the ally with a notepad. She looks up at me with a tear streaming down her eye before trying to hide. Why was she crying? I'll admit she wasn't great at hiding but I kept to myself. Has she been following me? I asked myself. I decided to get back to the bat mobile and drive around. As I suspected a blue bug comes onto the streets seeing the women in the ally driving in the driver’s seat following me close but out of sight. I groan. I can't have a person like her following me now. I find a way to get away from the car and get back home.

 

I changed out of the bat suit and get changed into a tux. Straightening my tie I look in the mirror at myself. My eyes bagged from sleepless nights and already I was bagging more from what's happening recently. I hear a knock on my door. I come to open the door to see Diana. In a long elegant red dress she smiles at me. Her black hair was curled with a fresh face of makeup.

 

"Hello Bruce." She said. "I know you were going to this party tonight, and you did ask me to join you a while ago. I didn't really give you an answer but I was wondering if you still needed a plus one." She smiles. I recalled when I asked Diana to the party I also invited Clark to come but Clark was already invited for reporting and writing an article on the event. I was thankful to have Diana beside me. She always knew when to pop up at the right time.

 

"Thanks Diana." I said reaching my arm out for her to wrap her arm around mine. I assured Alfred I won't be back until later in the night. Diana brought her own car and we both go to the event. While driving, I couldn't stop thinking about that woman recently. Before I got ready I looked into her files and records. She was in the same mental asylum as Death Note. I quickly filed her papers and put them in a folder that sits directly in the passenger seat of my car. If I'm right, she's probably is going to be at the event. Keeping a close eye on me. Without a doubt when I entered the event I see her. Wearing glasses she was writing in her note pad. Her brown hair was pinned back as she wore a long purple dress. From what I learned she's currently a reporter. I come up to her. Her green eyes widen in shock seeing me in front of her. I just find out what she's up to.

 

"Hello Lana Benson." I said. "We need to have a little chat." I said trying to keep it casual. She only removes her glasses as she nods.

 

"You're right Mr. Wayne we do need to talk. I think it would be great for the paper anyway since you've been stuck in a current situation involving someone I used to know." She said. I was right. Playing along we find a small room. Diana notices but I assure her I'll be fine. I looked out at the party before shutting the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Lana

I let the woman who claimed to know Death Note sit in a chair. Sitting in the chair in front of her I only start the interview of questioning.

 

"Why are you here?" I asked her. Not every day when a woman is sitting in a private room with me. Especially when I’m not in a playboy mood and with someone that had a lot of personal information about me.

 

"Like I said I'm here to work on interviews tonight." She only leans closer to me. "We don't have much time before he finds Clark and Barry and kills them." She only said as she taps her fingers on the table. My instincts couldn't trust the woman sitting in front of me. Her eyes looked desperate. The beautiful color of green and gold could be conceiving. Could I trust her? There's no way. I'm probably being played with mind games. She's probably the reason we're in this mess anyway.

 

"Death Note is a monster and it's my fault. It's my fault because I didn't know he was so capable of being so destructive. How I know everything was because of him." She said. "The only thing I ask is to please let me join you going to the other world they're trapped in. You may not trust me and I don't care but the only thing that I want is to stop him." She said as I looked to the window.

 

"How can I trust you? Knowing that you know everything about me. You probably know my weaknesses. What were your relations with Death Note? Cross lovers?" I slammed her file on the table. "I've seen your records. So what makes you think I can trust you into coming with me? Because from what I'm seeing you are no use in this mission. I think it's best if you stay out of this." I coldly remark before standing up. I start to head my way to the door as she opened the file.

 

"I remember. This is the broken woman that was left to die. That is the past. The broken past of my life." She laughs. My hand stayed on the door. "Typical that you judge me on my past but that woman is not me anymore. So what makes you think you can trust me?" She close the file and puts it aside. "The relations with me and Death Note was we were crossed lovers. Forever we will always be separated by our reckless acts. Separated till death do us part." She pulls out the ring. Sighing I let go of the door and looked at Lana holding a beautiful vintage ring. "He wasn't the type to get married but he gave me a ring anyway. We didn't get married or anything. It was just a ring he's given me. That he costumed made too." A tear fell from her eye. Does she always cry? I can see the pain reflected in her green eyes as she twirled the ring in her fingers. "We were polar opposites but I always found my way to crack him." She stands up. "If you want me to leave I will but let me get this clear. I'm nothing like him. I'll never betray innocent people and most important I don't intentionally ruin people's lives. Whatever you read about me in that file is long gone and I'm nothing like the villains you've faced in your life that emotionally and physically hurt you. I know how it feels Bruce. To be left alone and have no one. To think you're alone and can work alone in this world. No help just being by yourself." She opens the door. "So can you trust me now?" She leaves but comes back. "Think about it." She slips a card in my hand as I looked to see she left her number. "Goodnight Mr. Wayne." Lana swipes her brown hair over her shoulders as she walks away. I place the card in my pocket as I smirked. She got me. Returning to the party Diana gives me a glass of wine as I took a sip.

 

"So?" She asked. I only smirked.

 

"I don't know what to think." I said. My smirk faded thinking about it. "I still don't know if I can trust her?" I said as Diana held my hand and gave me a shy smile. After many drinks. Feeling tipsy I still talked with Diana about everything. She would pull me out to the dance floor trying to get me to stop drinking. Which it works. At the end sitting at a table with fellow members I continued to talk about my conversation with Lana, Diana stops me.

 

"Whatever you decide is what you decide. Lana sure left an impression on you. Didn't see that coming didn't you Bruce. The real thing you should be thinking about is Clark and Barry. Thanks to Cyborg we were lucky enough to trace where they went and recreate a portal to the other world." Setting her wine glass down. "I need to go now. It's getting late." Diana said as I looked at my watch. 10:59 pm read across my watch. The night was still young but I wasn't going to be left here alone because tonight I don't feel like having women around me except Diana. Since she's clearly not looking to do anything with me.

 

"I'll walk you to your car." I said as Diana got her coat and purse. I throw my jacket over my shoulder.

 

"I can handle myself Mr. Wayne." She smiled. I only smiled but still followed her out to her car.

 

"Thanks Diana." I said as we walked in the crisped cold air. "I don't know how I'll be able to stay strong especially being put in this situation." I said. Diana stops me.

 

"Bruce. I'll always be by your side when you need me. Those are reasons we're so close. Recently you're not thinking straight." She said. "You're doing this for a reason because it's involving someone you love and hold closely to your heart." She caught me off guard. Was she hinting I loved Clark? "You can't fool me Bruce. Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow." Getting in the car Diana drives off. My jacket over my shoulder I looked up at the sky as snowflakes fell. I pull out the card and rubbed my thumb across it. I pull out my phone as I started to type the number in. A couple of rings latter I get an answer.

 

"Mr. Wayne?" A tired voice answered. I must have woken her up.

 

"Lana. I thought about it." I said.

 

"Glad to hear that." She said. I only sigh.

 

"But only on one condition." I said seriously. Making sure one thing is set cleared before letting her join in on one of the most dangerous adventures yet.

A week later…

Lana arrives early in the morning as we gear up. I felt crazy to trust her but I tend to believe her story but I'm still keeping a close eye on her. I can't afford to have an imposter in disguise. Cyborg gives us the run down and we only listen. He gives us the rundown of what's happening and how this portal works. Cyborg put us in a room with no windows or doors but just the portal.

"Now you'll guys will be sucked into the portal and you'll only be in comfort with your body as you travel to the universe. From the data collected it seems as you travel your body goes through a paralyzing state as your body will stay still in complete darkness." Cyborg said. "As you're going through this the portal will make you feel like you're being under a microscope as the portal will look through your soul energy pushing every limit till you wake up." We will experience what Barry and Clark experienced while going through the portal. Which makes me nervous. What if he experienced more pain while traveling through the portal? I only shake the thought. My heart sank for a second but I recollect myself as I put in the headpiece in my suit.

 

"You be careful Bruce." Diana said through the ear piece I wore.

 

"I promise." I said. "You will pull me back at the right time." I said to Diana as she only answers.

 

"I will. Now go get our friends back." She said. Lana looks at me as she nods.

 

"Ready?" I said. She only nods. Her face turned pale as she squeezed her hands together.

 

"I will make it." She repeats as she tries to calm herself down. I only hope that I'll make it to. Cyborg trigger the portal as the force only sucks the both of us to complete darkness trapped in a coma.


	4. Chapter 4: Clark

Clarks POV:   
"I'm sorry Bruce." The words repeat in my head as I remember the exact moment I left. The moment I felt leaving Bruce. I left him but I rather be stuck in this god forsaken black hole than let Bruce be caught up in this. His eyes softened before I left like he wanted to cry for me. I can't shake his reaction from my head. I hurt Bruce, but this was the only way. The portals force needed to quickly suck one of us in. Then as I enter the portal, complete darkness welcomed me as if my soul brightened up like a flame that couldn't be blown out. Jealous of the light that's within. I was the only thing that stuck out in the portal.   
Feeling stuck and lost in complete darkness not knowing where you're going. Swallowing you whole as you drift off to oblivion. Was I still alive? I asked myself. No. Probably not but the portal still prided you open like it's taking a look into your soul. Showing you the most precious moments. I was paralyzed. Stuck waiting to awaken. I wondered what the world will be like. Will it be like anything I experienced before? Or will it be something I've never encountered in my life? 

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see a woman. Pregnant she held onto her stomach as she looked at me worried. "What's your name?" My eye sight focused. The woman standing in front of me was someone I never knew I'll see. Was this a sick joke? The woman was my mother. 

"I'm-" I stopped. What is this? "Never mind my name what is this place?" I asked. Looking around I looked down to see I was still bleeding. 

"You're on Krypton. I saw you fall from the sky and you ended up here." She said she turns. "Jor-El!" She yelled for her husband. My father. He runs out as he comes to his wife's aid. "You landed near my home that me and my husband live in." She said. "Come." She reached out her hand and gave me a grin. Was this a dream? I felt if I did reach out to touch her hand she would only disappear and I'll wake up. It always happened. I kept hesitating because this can't be. This doesn't exists anymore. I took her hand and that's when I knew this wasn't a dream. Her husband has the heavily pregnant lady carried me home. Taking me in and giving me shelter and bringing me back to life she assures me I'll be safe.   
"Thank you." I said as she made me soup. I take the bowl and sip from it. She leans down and pats me on the head. Smiling. How can this be? She's only dead along with the planet. Did I time travel or is this a sick joke this portal is playing on me. I can't be tempted. I need to find Barry and go after Death Note. 

"You still haven't told me your name." She said. "I would like to know you." She said. Her voice sounded like heaven. She was breathtaking. What I always dreamed of was standing in front of me. Lara if only you knew. I think of a name. I only think quickly. 

"I'm Kal." I said. She smiled and she runs her hand over her belly. 

"Well welcome Kal." She said. "I hope you didn't mind with the soup it's amazing since a planet called Earth is connected to our Planet now and it's been nice going to those shops that carry different food." She laughs. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm Lara." She said. 

"I know." I held my chest. My breathing staggered. She looked at me confused. I tried not to be awkward but the woman in front of me was my mother and I couldn't help but slip up. 

"You know me?" She asked. "Well I guess I am a well-known Historian and Librarian around here." She laughs to herself. "You probably heard about me from where you came from." She feels my forehead as she gets up. "All your fever went down at least." She said. She was so kind. 

"What is this universe like?" I said. Lara only looks at me confused. Shit. I think of something quick. "It's just I've forgotten since I've hit my head pretty hard from falling." I nervously laughed. Clark get a hold of yourself! Why do I have to be socially awkward? 

"Well there is hardly violence in this world. I mean I don't even know what violence is. It goes back to when all the worlds were created. Our creators made a vow to never spread violence among the universe and that all planets run as one even though there far apart. I've heard stories of other universes that have all kinds of violence but in this universe there's hardly any. It's insane but we really rely on one and another because we're not so different, but are different enough to show what the universe should look like." She informs me. I was only amazed by how different this universe was. It did seem so peaceful and that no one had to second guess anyone no matter how different they were. I wish it was like our universe. I only try to move the conservation. 

What are you having?" I asked. I had to know, and I didn't want to be awkward again. Is she having me? 

"Well we're expecting a girl." She said. My heart dropped. A girl? That's not right I mean she's having a baby which is a blessing, but I thought it was me. "Jor-El really wanted a boy but we were lucky enough to have a baby girl. That's what the doctor said anyway." She looks down at her stomach. "I'm always drawn to touching my stomach whenever I can get the chance. I've read in pregnancy books in some library's in Earth about development and bounding because I want this child to know she's loved no matter if I'm with her or not." She rubs her stomach one more time before continuing. "I guess I can find a book here but it's all about how to give birth it doesn't explain the process of how the child bounds with its mother while being in the wound." She looks at me. "I keep talking. How rude of me! I should let you sleep." She said. I only felt like crying.   
I didn't want to sleep but I only nodded so I can think. What if I wake up now? I only lay on the ground as tears form in my eyes. My father and mother are alive and doing well. This universe seems to be more connected with all planets as if it was one. Earth being connected here to Krypton. It's like a futuristic universe but stuck in the past. I look at my surroundings as I felt relieved. I know now for sure this is real. That this universe is way different than where I've been before.   
2 days latter...  
I looked in the mirror for the first time to see my face hasn't been shaved. I run my hand across my chin as I looked at the man in the mirror. Bruce. I only stopped myself from thinking about him. I couldn't think about him but I had to. Bruce has been a spitting image in my mind that I will never erase. I only brush my teeth as I get ready for the day. Still my suit was torn from the portal and fighting Death Note. Luckily Lara sewed the rip pieces together. In the meantime I wore one of my father’s suits. I run my hand across the crest of El. 

I walked quietly through the house looking at pictures of my parents on trips on Earth. My mother smiling as she posed in Rome. It's seems like Earth made a big impact on this planet or maybe just Lara. I looked out into the back to see Lara flying around her garden in the green house. Plants stacked and scattered near the top of the greenhouse. I come in as she looks down and smiles. 

"Hello Kal. How did you sleep?" She asked me as I only grinned. 

"I've had plenty of sleep." I said. I notice Lara struggling to rip out a weed. "Do you need help?" I asked her. 

"Yes if you don't mind." She said as I fly up to her and pull out the weed. She lets out breathe. "Thanks dear." She pats on my shoulder, but before I could say anything a portal opened. No! He cannot torture this universe. I felt a twinge of fear. Was Death Note opening another portal? What were his plans? 

"Not another one." I said. Anger grew in me as I fly up to the portal. I won't let Death Note traumatize this universe. He already cause pain to me, and I won't let him ruin this now. 

"Kal!" Lara calls for me, but I couldn't miss this. Could it be Death Note? I got closer and closer until I see a woman with long brown hair falling from the sky. Still out, in a coma, I froze watching the girl fall. Who is this? Could it be another one of Death Notes tricks? Or is she a victim? I watched her fall a little closer to the ground before grabbing her. I land lightly on the ground as I looked at the woman that was in my arms. Her eyes slowly opened as she awakes from her sleep. Her green eyes looked into mine. Her eyes widen. 

"Clark?" She said. I only look at her dumbfounded. How could she know me? I felt my face turn white. I don't ever recall meeting this woman and already she knows my name. 

"Who are you?" I asked her. I looked at her with a serious look before she could say anything she looked down at the ground. 

"I'm Lana Benson. I came from our universe and I came here with Bruce. We don't have much time." She tell me. Bruce is here? "We must have separated from traveling here." I let her stand up as she pulls out an ear piece. She must be a suspect. Did she know everyone's identity in the Justice League? Probably one of Deaths Notes victims? "I've found Clark." She simply says. Lana repeats the phrase a couple of time before catching a breathe. 

"What's happened so far in the other universe?" I asked. It has probably been hell for the past two days. I can't imagine the hell Bruce is probably facing right now. 

"It's already been a month since you left, but we are lucky enough to find you and possibly Bruce will find Barry." Lana states. A WHOLE MONTH! I couldn't believe it. It's only been two days and I've missed a month. 

"I think it's best if we try to go find Barry and Bruce." I said. I felt a little selfish like I was being hold back by something which I was. I didn't want to leave Lara and Jor-El. I didn't want to leave Krypton. I just finally had something in my life that I thought I'll never see or have. I know I grew up with a wonderful family but still I was a fish out of water. The parents that raised me will always be my parents which I'm glad I am part of the Kent name, but still I always wondered what my life would have been like on Krypton. I only push the thought away. Hell I am being selfish. Lana looks at me worried but I only move on. 

"I think its best we both head back." I said trying to move the subject. Lana only nods. She probably didn't want to call me out for being selfish or question me on my intentions here on Krypton. Helping her back to Lara's house, Lara runs outside to greet me. 

"What happened Kal?" She asked. "Why did you fly off so fast?" She looks at Lana. "Are you both alright? How about you tell me your name?" She asked Lana who only smiles at her. 

"I'm Lana. Don't worry about me. I took a pretty hard fall and luckily in time he found me." She smiles as Lara felt her head. We both help Lana get to a chair. I get her a glass of water. Pulling up a chair I hand her the water and sit down. Lara check on Lana one last time. Lara wanted to stay but I told her I'll take care of Lana. Lara went to tend her garden and go run to the library for a meeting. This was my chance to talk to her personally. 

"What are your relations with Death Note?" I asked. She only takes a sip. Still silent she hesitated, but finally gave in. Setting the glass down she looks at me. 

"Death Note was someone I was romantically connected to." She honestly answers. "Before you think I'm only here as a trap I'm not." She said. "I'm only here to end things even if it kills me." Lana eyes watered but she stands up from the chair. "I'm going to go lay down now excuse me." She leaves the room. I'm left alone sitting on the chair as I watched the woman disappear into my room. Bruce must have not trusted her well, he's probably regretting bringing her here since he was separated from her. I would be too. I only go and peak through the door to see her laying down on the bed fast asleep. Could I trust her?


	5. Chapter 5: The End

Clark POV:

 

I checked on Lana as much as possible. I brought her some dinner Lara made. Jor-El wasn't home since he went on trip for a science convention. I knocked twice before she gave me permission to come in. She sat at the edge of the bed deep in thought. I handed her the tray of food as she looks up at me.

 

"Thank you." She said as I nodded. I sat next to her while she took bite of what Lara made. Lana looked pretty thin and was running on no sleep. I think the nap she took after being here helped but still.

 

"Tomorrow we have to leave to look for Bruce and Barry." I tell her. I felt a hole through me about leaving Krypton but I'm on a mission. I cannot abandon my universe, but a part of me wishes I could stay.

 

"You don't want to leave." Lana said. "I can see it and I know because I can hear what's inside of your head." She said. I try to make up an excuse but she puts her finger up at me. "Clark without you in our universe who will write such amazing articles and save the world. I also think Bruce needs you too. Since I've followed him around. I know you probably have feelings for Bruce like he does with you. Not in a friendship way but more than that." She said. I can feel my heart pound. I sweat from being too nervous. I think she's on to me, but one question did pop up in my head. My feelings for Bruce. Am I feeling like our friendship isn't what I expected? Did I like Bruce more than a friend? Already Lana seemed closer to me and we've met only today. I started to totally trust her in a way. She was brutally honest in general. I don't see her as a threat but how could she see so much that I couldn't see?

 

"I can only do what I'm supposed to do and stop Death Note and reunite with my two friends." I said. "For now I only want us to cooperate and figure all of this out." I grabbed her tray after she finished and go out to see Lara doing the dishes.

 

"Thank you Lara for letting us stay. Tomorrow we should be leaving. It was really great to get to know you a bit." I said. Lara only smiles at me as she hugs me.

 

"Kal you were a pleasure to have in my home, you're always welcomed here if you ever need a place to stay. You were a big help kind of like a son I hope to have someday." She said. "Please take care of yourself and take care of that girl you're friends with." I only nod as she finally goes back and finish cleaning the last dish before heading to get ready for bed. If only she knew who I really was. Tears fell from my eyes. I needed to be strong but I couldn't help but cry. Lara has been amazing. I know she'll take good care of the little one that's inside of her. It seems like this universe is so united there's hardly violence. It seems like people can easily trust each other. I mean Lara trusted me even without knowing me and Jor-El left his wife in a house with two complete strangers. That's something my universe would never thought of doing. All I can think was thank Lara for being a humble and kind person she is. I may have never knew my real mother but I only wish she was the same as this universe Lara. I run my hand through my hair trying to get myself together. I felt a hand on my shoulder. In the corner of my eye I see Lana. She only squeezes my shoulder.

 

"It's going to be alright." She said. She pulls out a hard drive. Examining the small drive she hands it to me. "I didn't show anyone, but these are the plans to what Death Note is up to."

 

"How did you get these plans?" I asked her curious about how she obtained such plans. She only looks out the window. I couldn't believe she was handing me such plans so easily. What was she up to?

 

"He left them for me." She said. "He left them on this drive after leaving me. I know he had an intention of leaving those plans, maybe it was to end me because I was one of the victims he couldn't kill." She grabs my arm and squeezes it. "My only hope is to finish him and return to our universe. Can you promise me if anything happens we will find a way home?" She asked. Was this a last request? I only nodded. Just because she wasn't easy to trust I can easily keep her promise and do her request. We all will go home in the end. Even if it takes a long time or if one of us dies.

 

Bruce POV:

I've been stuck in a coma. All my memories flowed through me and it only brought me pain to reach and feel those emotions that were trapped inside of me. I wondered if I was even alive, but I knew this was part of the process that Cyborg told us about when traveling to this universe. It was like my soul was being cleansed. Before I knew it I opened my eyes to see light above trees. Where was I? I groaned but when I turned to my side I checked to see if Lana was next to me. She wasn't. No! I quickly get up.

 

"Fuck." I said. I felt like hitting something. She got away! We must have separated when we traveled to this universe. How could I be so stupid? I needed to keep a close eye on her!

 

I started to hear mumbles in my ear piece. Until finally I hear. "I’ve found Clark." Lana voice appears. I felt relief. I felt a bit emotional. Was she really with Clark? I guess when I find her I'll see for myself. That means Barry is still missing. My mind races to know soon I'll be reunited with Clark. It's been a while since I saw him. The thought only brings me back to Diana's speculation of my love for Clark. I couldn't think anymore because I needed to find Barry before being reunited with Clark and Lana. I try waking around until I made it to the streets of a city. It was so peaceful and the buildings glistened like diamonds. It was so clean. What was this universe? I froze as I see a building with WAYNE on the top. This was Gotham city. How could this be?

 

   It was like there was no such thing as violence in the city. Hardly any dirt covered the city. I only had a thought in my head. Did my parents still exist? My actions only took control of me by rushing me way back to the mansion I grew up in. I make my way to the back and looked through the window to see a little girl with my parents. That must be me? Soon latter a little boy that very much looked like me appeared. Only this little boy seemed much different than me.

 

"Bruce and Ruby why don't you both come with me and your father and see a movie tonight." I only see the woman that I often remembered so clearly. My mother. She wore the same exact pearls and looked the same as I last remembered her. My father comes in and the two children run up to him. They all smiled and all I could think of was I wish that was what my life turned out to be. I leave with a smile on my face however. Without such an incident I wouldn't be who I am today. I only wish the little boy I saw in the window is happy along with his little sister, and that the both won't have to suffer the way I did back in the universe I grew up in. If all the things we wished for are in this universe this only means I know where Barry is. He's probably watching over the universe version of himself. Which means his mother is alive again. Quickly I find a way to Central City. Shortly I find Barry up in a tree looking at a boy in the arms of his mother. Barry looks down at me.

 

"Bruce?" He said. He only zooms over to me as he hugs me. "Thank god you came for me!" He said. I only grab him by the shoulders.

 

"It's glad to see you Barry. I see you have met the universe version of you?" I asked him as his eyes soften. I could tell Barry didn't want to leave the boy alone. It was hard to see my parents without the intention of seeing them. So I can only imagine. I however had to rush things because we won’t have enough time before Cyborg and Diana will be opening the portal again.

 

"I promised I've kept my distance. It's only that boy in the house that I grew up in is in the arms of someone I thought I’ll never see again.” Barry said. I know the pain of seeing someone that used to be alive in this universe.

 

“I promise you we’ll get through this however, did you run into Death Note while being on this universe?” I asked him. Barry lets out a sigh while scratching his head. I could tell he didn’t which I’m not surprised.

“Nope.” He answers. “I haven’t but I tried finding him only to see he isn’t nowhere to be found.” Barry thinks as I could only think of where Clark is currently at. I hope he’s safe with Lana.

 

Clark’s POV

We try making it out of Krypton. Lana easily finds a ship that will land us in Gotham. One place I knew Bruce is probably roaming around. Since I’ve met my parents I’m sure that Barry and Bruce connected and founded their parents. Lana and I almost separated as I quickly grabbed Lana from the crowd of people. She looked flustered and shocked. I helped Lana as we go through the city without seeing a sign of Bruce. I didn’t want to question her about what she saw in those moments. I even checked the mansion to see if he was lurking around seeing the universe version of his parents. I only saw a young Bruce and his sister Ruby that doesn’t exist in our universe. I only smiled as I watched them play and seeing his parents with Alfred watching them from a distance.

“I’m sure Bruce was here.” Lana said. “I hope he isn’t sadden as much watching a universe version of himself.” Lana said as she only looks back at the city. I could tell she must have saw something that upset her.

“What did you see?” I asked her. “I mean when we were separated from getting off of the ship?” I asked her. Lana only hugs herself.

 

“I saw the universe version of Death Note.” She said. “He looked so happy with his parents.” Tears fell from her eyes. I now understand why she cries because her heart is broken and she couldn’t save him. Not anymore. I only hugged her and let her cry. I cannot let her feel so broken without a shoulder to cry on. I felt pity for her but I know she’s a strong person by the actions she made so far. I held her close only because she’s fragile and she reminds me so much of someone I used to know. I saw a beam hit the sky causing an earthquake immediately anger got the best of me. Death Note. I grabbed Lana as I fly to where the beam was. To somewhere not close to the city in the middle of nowhere I see a machine. The same one from the plans Lana gave me.

“Clark!” Lana screams at me. “Don’t do it!” She said before I could stop I was hit with an arrow with Kryptonite on it. I grabbed my side as we both begin to fall. Lana was below me screaming I reach out to her even when I had little strength. I grabbed her and quickly flip over so I’ll land first. When we landed Lana was knocked out from passing out. I checked her to see she wasn’t harmed from the fall and thankfully she will only have a couple of bruises. I nicely set Lana to the side while I pull out the arrow. I scream while the arrow was jammed on my rib. With one strong yank I was able to get it out without having the piece of Kryptonite stuck in my rib. I breathe heavily but I was kicked to the ground. Death Note was above me as he put his shoe on my head. I can feel the pressure of his foot on my head. The effect of the kryptonite kept me down.

“Well looks like Superman is here.” He only laughs “Where’s Batman when you need him?” Death Note looks at Lana. He drops a piece of kryptonite that would not let me move. He comes too close to Lana. I had to stop him.

“No!” I yell. “Leave her alone!” Bending down he moves her hair out of her face. Lana was still unconscious. He only hesitates as he touches her cheek.

“I knew you would come Lana.” He said before almost reaching down to kiss her forehead. Bruce comes along with Barry as Bruce quickly gets rid of the kryptonite. Barry was able to knock Death Note away from Lana as Lana becomes conscious. Barry checks on her as she assures him she was fine and I felt relief that he didn’t touch her. I turn to see Bruce and my heart ache for him as he stood in front of me. He couldn’t stop looking at me as we both looked at each other for a moment. Finally. I only reach out for his hand as he grabs it and picks me up. I study his features as I look at him for the first time since we separated. I only felt sorry for all the pain I caused him.

“I’m so sorry Bruce.” Was all that could come out of my mouth. He only grins as he hugs me quickly before looking at me.

 

“You’re safe that’s all that matters.” He said. He turns to look for Death Note only to see him disappear. We all kept a close eye before a beam was shot at Bruce. I quickly push him out of the way. An explosion from the beam hits the ground. With a hit a person could easily die. The impact was insane. Bruce grabs his leg for the beam affect hit his leg causing his suit to rip and for his leg to be burnt. I wasn’t as badly affected. My side started to hurt but I couldn’t stop now. I had to protect Bruce and I had to protect my friends.

 

“You’re all doomed. Before long this machine will generate this time ending the both of you.” I quickly look around for Barry to see he was knocked unconscious. Lana was crawling towards the machine. She was so far I wouldn’t be able to reach her if I tried. Death Note was inches towards me.

I could only watch her as Death Note stood there. Her legs were badly burnt from the explosion. She struggles to get up before making it to the machine that stood before her. I only stand up so Death Note could fight me but I only had a thought in my head. What was she about to do?

Lana POV

I cannot fall on my knees to him. Clark, Bruce, and Barry don’t deserve this! If only I can get to the machine. I look behind me to see within the smoke Clark was distracting Death Note as they begin to fight. Clark was able to get punches after punches on him until Death Note grabbed his hand and clenched it. Clark only groaned in pain. I only thought of the promise we made to each other. That we all will go home no matter what happens. I cannot assure I’ll be returning with them after what I’m about to do. I grabbed some wires as I finally hear Bruce.

“Lana!” Bruce screamed. “You’ll kill yourself!” He said as I turned to him.

“Don’t worry about me.” I said. This was the only way. I must pull out the wires before it regenerates. Even if it kills me it will give them enough time. I push a button for Cyborg and Diana to open the portal. I only grabbed many wires before tugging them out. I felt the electricity as it burned me. I blacked out. Before long I hear an angry scream coming from Death Note. I was thrown to the side. I finally could see as I see Clark and Bruce hugging each other as the beam regenerates. Death Note quickly connected the wires as it generates. I can’t let this happen! With the last of my strength I made it in front of Clark and Bruce taking in the beam which ended my life. All I could say was thank you. Especially to Clark even though we didn’t spend much time together. He believed me when no one didn’t.

Clark POV:

“Lana!” I screamed as she takes in the beam and falls. I quickly grabbed her before she fell on the ground. Tears fell from my eyes as I moved her hair out of her face. “Lana don’t leave!” I cried. I only look up to see Death Note astonished by what Lana did. His face turned white as he held onto his chest. I gently lay her down as I super punched him. I punched and punched until he bleed. “You monster!” I punched him even more. “You deserve everything you’re about to get!” I yell. I picked him up by the neck as he gasped for life.

“You deserve to rot here alone!” I slam him into the ground. Breaking his neck he was gone. Bruce runs up to me as he touched my shoulder.

“Clark.” I looked at him to see an expression of fear. I quickly get a hold of myself as I looked down at Death Note. “Let’s go home Clark.” Bruce only suggests. I looked to see the portal was opened I could clearly see Diana. Her hands covered her mouth shocked to see what she witnessed. I only squeeze Bruce’s hand. I only go to the lifeless body of Lana as I picked her up. Tears gently fell from my eyes. Even though we spent such little time I lost a friend. A brave friend who was honest. I wasn’t going to give up on her though. I needed to get back to save her. Bruce put Barry’s arm around his shoulder and before we entered the portal we both looked at each other. Bruce only gave me an assuring look telling me everything will be okay even if it wasn’t.

After entering our universe Diana looked at me. I looked down at Lana. She looked so peaceful even though she took such a painful death. I take her and set her on a hospital bed. I had to save her. I held her hand as I cried. I couldn’t save her, but I was too stubborn. She saved me and Bruce without thinking about her life. Diana quickly put stickers on her to take her heart rate. Diana did everything but still nothing. She was gone. Bruce comes in and takes my hand as he squeezes it running his thumb over my hand. He was there for me. I only hugged him as I started to cry. Diana looked down at the ground. I was about to lose hope until a heart starting beating again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had such an amazing time with joining The Superbat Big Bang 2017! I had an amazing artist SD that made beautiful art for this fic that I'll like to thank because she did such an amazing job with her art that brought the story to life. I had been inspired to write this and create new characters from my favorite things such as DeathNote which is a Japanese anime that was created into my new character DeathNote. Hopefully everyone enjoys the story and hopefully survives the emotional journey that Clark and Bruce endure. - Ginger


End file.
